Hot and Feathered
by Shaq'sMonsterDong
Summary: In this magnificent quirky mix up, we find our old pals Daffy and Fudd at it again with their usual antics!


Hot and Feathered

By: ShaqsMonsterDong

Daffy Duck x Elmer Fudd x ?

Chapter 1: Mysteries of Love

You may think that being an anthropomorphic duck has it's advantages, but it's nothing special. Living in this hell with a world full of idiots can have it's limits on the hubris and sanity. The thoughts of my lust for Buggs overwhelms me. I despise him, but that does not change the fact I want his muscular rabbit thighs to thrust into me, like a hammer and nail going into a 2 by 4, tearing me apart with pleasure.

I never knew the love of a Wabbit, these feeling confuse me. I'm normally a pretty sophisticated and intelligent guy, like a character in Law and Order. But those large ears, his oval eyes that pierce into my soul, and his retarded teeth just makes me burn like the fried beans at a local Taco Bell.

But enough with that, it can never happen. He's a rascally rabbit, and I'm just a duck with sexual frustrations built up from all the times he has wronged me. It was time for my multi daily walk in the woods. Hopefully I stumble into his rabbit hole today.

I walk out of my home, look around, nothing. Like always, I'm always so alone. Each step taken into the woods, is a peg deeper into the dark void which is my insanity. Why did I have to fall in love. Especially with him.

In the distance I hear a loud "I'M HUNTING WABBITS!" I've heard that voice too many times. It was my competition. For Buggs. I walk towards the exclamation. And as expected I saw him. Elmer Fudd. With his overly flamboyant hunters hat, his incredibly plump nose, and his short build. The shorter they are the longer they get. He was playing with his rifle, but his gun was sitting next to him. He just kept saying those words. The words he usually does. But in a different way. As he got closer to arriving, the louder he got. "WABBITS, WABBITS, I'M HUNTING FOR WABBITS!" Elmer said passionately as he spewed his snow white mess. He fell limp, like he was exhausted. I caught myself admiring and blushing. I should have felt ashamed, but I didn't. He got up, and cleaned himself up. Started walking in the opposite direction of me. I figured I should follow him.

Chapter 2: This is All Mixed Up

I found him wandering towards Bugg's hole. He seemed deep in loneliness. We shared that in common. I got lost in his two manly cushions scraping together as he walked down the pathway. I think I was about to fall for two people. He stopped, so did I. I hesitated but walked over towards him. He turned around angrily with tears rolling down his forty eight year old face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME YOU DUMB DUCK." He said in an array of confusion and anger. "Calm down Fudd" I said knowing the pain that was troubling him inside. "I know how you feel about Buggs… I feel the same way." His facial expression changed dramatically, a new emotion I had never seen before. He came closer and wrapped his burly hunter's arms around me. We hugged passionately for minutes. No words were spoken because there was no need for them, we already knew exactly what each other were feeling.

I felt his little Elmer push against my thighs. I slightly pushed him away and whispered in his ear, "not yet Fudd, later, meet me at my house at 12. Don't be late" I said seductively as I playfully rolled my feathery finger down his manly chest. I looked into his lustful eyes, I knew exactly what he wanted. He did too.

I quickly waddled home. I had to get ready for his single barrel shotgun. I was excited and slightly nervous. I always had fantasised about man meat being inside me but it was always Buggs. This was going to be my first time, besides the toys I usually used. As I got deeper into my thoughts I got interrupted by knocks on the door. It was Elmer.

My heart sank, I was so nervous but so thrilled all packaged together. I opened the door to find him walking away. "No, come on in Elmer" I said nervously as my tail feathers began to twitch. He turned and looked at me gratefully. He came in, we were nervous but our lust for each other was over flowing. He threw me to the ground dominantly kissing my neck. I grabbed his bulging slab of meat which was trapped inside his zipper. "Daffy!" He yelled weakly as he violently grabbed my tight arse, trying to stick his finger inside me. I fell weak and my eyes rolled back as two of his fingers wriggled through my insides. He bent me over, pushing me down so I could arch my back. I looked forwards nervously as he stuck the fingers that were just inside me into my beak. They tasted delicious. My body jolted as he stuck his rock hard pole inside of me. it made me cum right then and there. This was nothing like my toys. I screamed as he thrusted more and more inside me. "ELMER. ELMER. ELMER. BE GENTLE, YOU'RE TEARING ME APART!" But it was too late. His sticky splooge filled me up like an ice cream sundae. He might as well be called Elmer Fudge cause he sure was packing it. All of a sudden there was a hammering knock.

Chapter 3: Two Speech Impediments and an Accent

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON IN THERE!" I heard muffled through outside the door. My mind went spiraling. Who was that? Why are they here. Are they going to barge in and find us like this. He did, The door was shot down by a man shorter than Fudd. Elmer jumped off of me. We both stared in awe. His demeanor was short, but enraged. He was red just like his rage. It was Yosemite Sam. Me and Elmer looked at each other and we both knew what to do.

We both got up and we started to grab Yosemite passionately. He started to fluster and blush. "GET YER GOSH DERNED HANDS OFF ME YOU DARNED BUREAUCRAT!" But it was too late. We knew we had got him, and he was powerless against us. His eyes were bulged in anger, but we could see the lust in his soul. We took off his shirt, revealing his muscles that had more virility than a politician that was passionate about his job. We unbuckled his belt and began to slobber all over his cowboy shlong. He started to moan softly as if he was enjoying it. He was.

The actions that ensued could only be expressed in its full beauty if it was sung as an irish opera piece. The overwhelming pleasure was too much to the senses. We climaxed in such a way that can be shown alkin to Bill Clinton's sex life. It was all over.


End file.
